Nobel blood
by Qetsiyah'sBadassDaughter
Summary: Isobel Potter always knew she was different, that she would stand out. When she ventures off into a world she only dreamed of - it turns out that it is full of danger, humor, and friendship. She finds something she never would have counted on in the form of two possessive twins - love.


**Nobel blood:****Isobel Potter, Gryffindor and Elfin heir, always knew she was different. Wandering into the unknown, she encounters mystery, hate, betrayal and danger.. But because of two twins she finds something more. Love.:**

**Rated : M (for underage sex and sexual touching.)**

**FredxFemCreatureHarryxGeorge**

**Story starts here:**

Isobel Potter always knew she was different ever since she was younger. Between making things move without touching them, turning her horrible teacher's hair blue and when Dudley and his gang tried to touch her in a way she didn't want to be touched she started to run away only to find herself on top of the school with no way to get down - was only some of the things she did. Now at eleven, she couldn't help but mentally groan at the thought of always standing out with her too big bright green eyes, curly dark red hair that framed her face, tanned skin from working outside at times, and her slightly pointed ears. She hated the attention her appearance brought and was thoroughly uncomfortable when Hagrid took her through that little pub to take her to get her school stuff at Diagon Alley.

She used to like the unusual scar on her forehead but after finding out the story behind it that it was indeed not a car crash, she hated it. Hated the simple minded people that thought her as a heroine for a night that made her an orphan.

She didn't know what was truly happening to Dudley, her aunt and her uncle when they treated her horribly - but it seemed they did know as they always gave her a look between panic and anger. Leaving her alone until they needed something else from her. Now she knew, and even more so - she knew from the goblins of the wizard bank that Hagrid brought her to that she was not only a witch but a creature as well. Hagrid confirmed it.

A high elf. Apparently, her mother was one and as the last of her kind now, Isobel was now the heir. She didn't really know what to make of being weird among the strange and the last of the race to top it all off. Reading alittle about elves from a book she bought at Diagon Alley, she found out about house elves and while some elves were happy with their place and homes they served -most were treated as slaves. She always was protective of what little she had while growing up with her 'family', but the thought of a creature like herself being beaten and a slave? Now that horrified her to no end. It however said nothing about the disappearance of High Elves like herself.

Sure with the Dursleys wasn't exactly the best place to grow up, she thought sadly as she saw them laughing together as they walked back to their car after leaving her at King's Crossing all alone, but she wasn't abused.. At least not anymore. The mere fact that magic was in her veins, the very thing that got her in trouble was the thing that got her out of it as soon as the letters came.

She looked around, so out of place with a trunk full of her books and school stuff with a snowy white owl and a female lion cub in their proper cages, the looks she was getting made her even more uncomfortable. She almost didn't get the little cub that she named Saphira, and wouldn't have if she wasn't drawn to it or the fact that Isobel could hear her thoughts. She knew she could understand snakes as creepy as she found them, given that she stumbled acrossed some garden snakes over the years, but lions were another thing entirely... Right?

On the list of pets she could bring it said: an owl, a cat and/or a toad. Hedwig, the snowy owl, was a birthday gift from Hagrid and as for Saphira -they should have been more specific about what kinds of cats were allowed and were not allowed. Hagrid laughed whole heartedly about that, saying Isobel may have gotten her mother's looks but got the mind of her father. Isobel wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a good thing but she supposed it was - after all why would they create loop holes in things that they didn't expect anyone to act on them? She was all too happy to find out some things about her parents though, she wished she could have met them and was thinking about them lightly when a red head family clan came passing just behind her.

"- packed with muggles, of course-"

Isobel swung around, her curly hair swinging with her, as saw a plump woman with several children with her. She saw four boys all with red her and was more then a few shades lighter then her own. It was saving grace really in Isobel's opinion, they were witches and wizards, Hagrid called her uncle a muggle - a term for a non magical person. Against everything that told her that she shouldn't follow these strangers, she did anyway..after all what other choice did she have?

Each of them was pushing a trunk like Isobel's in front of them— and they had an owl. Heart hammering slightly, Isobel pushed her cart after them stopping just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten.

Isobel watched, careful not to blink in case she missed it — but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of her and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

Isobel's eyes widened at that, before blushing red at the looks that the twin boys suddenly gave her that did funny things to her insides, before their mother called for attention again. What was suddenly wrong with her?

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy after he gave her an wink that went unnoticed to anyone else besides his twin, "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

Fred seemed smug at causing her to bite her lip to try and hold in his humor as he practically introduced himself.

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone — but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there — and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Isobel said suddenly to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," The mother of the bunch said with a kind smile as she took in the high elf, eyes widening at the little girl's appearance, clad in muggle dark jeans, a dark gray shirt, and black shoes, this little girl looked beautiful and so much like Lily Potter it was almost scary.. yet as much as Lily was much her friend - this young girl was even more beautiful. A firm childhood innocence about her. "First time at Hogwarts, little one? Ron's new, too."

She knew from the twins reaction to her that she was their mated, and even though the girl was a first year, it was meant to be. She would just had to warn the twins not to do was a bit unsettling that this young girl would have her two twin sons as mates, but being that high elves operated like that, she knew she really shouldn't have been surprised.

She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose that gave Isobel a kind but surprised smile.

"Hello," Isobel nodded, smiling back to them, resisting the sudden strange urge to bow. "Sorry I interrupted you but I wondering if you can tell me how to.." She sheepishly waved her hand at the wall.

"How to get onto the platform?" The mother asked kindly, and Isobel nodded softly. There was something about them - not just the mother - that calmed her and she was ever so grateful that they were helping her and not making fun of her appearance like people had done many times before.

"Not to worry," The mother said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Good luck." The small girl that was holding her mother's hand smiled at her, making her grin in thanks.

Isobel took a shaky breath as she pushed her trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. She started to walk eoward it, and as people jostled her on their way to platforms nine and ten she walked more quickly. She just had to hope she didn't smash right into that barrier - leaning forward on her cart, she broke into a heavy run — the barrier was coming nearer and nearer and she wouldn't be able to stop thee cart — she now was a foot away — she closed her eyes ready for the crash — It didn't come… she kept on running and when she opened her eyes a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts' Express, eleven o'clock. Isobel looked behind her and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.. she had done it!

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Isobel pushed her cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat, passing a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville," he heard the old woman sigh.

She also saw a boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg. Isobel mentally rolled her eyes, sure spiders were weird with how many legs they had, but as long as they didn't have poison she was okay with them.

Isobel pressed on through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first, taking Saphira out of hers with a mental promise that she will stay close to her and behave, and then started to shove and heave her trunk toward the train door. She tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice she dropped it painfully on her foot.

"Want a hand?" She turned to the husky voice and saw it belonged to one of the red-haired twins she had followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Isobel panted while blushing at him.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With the twins' help, her trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," Isobel smiled, the sudden wind making her hair flutter slightly.

"No problem.. What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Isobel's lightning scar as she groaned lightly at the question.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you —?"

"She is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Isobel.

"What?" said the young girl questioned, slightly worried that they would only like her for her fame just like the others. Maybe they would be cruel about her appearance? Sweet Merlin, she hoped not.

"Isobel Potter." They both choursed together, watching as the girl they were drawn to let out a sigh as she nodded her head.

The two boys gawked at her, and Isobel felt herself turning even red. Then, to her relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom." With a last look at Isobel that lastest longer then it should have, the twins hopped off the train.

Isobel sat down next to the window where, half hidden, she could watch the red-haired family on the platform and hear what they were saying.

Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose."

The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Mom — geroff" He wriggled free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins.

"Shut up," said Ron.

"Where's Percy?" said their mother.

"He's coming now."

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Isobel noticed a red and gold badge on his chest with the letter P on it that was puffed out proudly.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves —"

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" said one of the twins, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said the other twin. "Once —"

"Or twice —"

"A minute —"

"All summer —"

Isobel laughed at that.

"Oh, shut up," said Percy the Prefect.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" said one of the twins.

"Because he's a prefect," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term —send me an owl when you get there."

She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins.

"Now, you two — this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've — you've blown up a toilet or —" Isobel was shaking with laughter, as a mother of two pranksters didn't she know not to give them ideas?

" Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet."

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom."

"It's not funny.. and look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron again. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?"

Isobel leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking.

"You know that curly red haired girl with the big eyes who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Isobel Potter!"

Isobel heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see her, Mom, eh please…"

She groaned as she heard the small voice, a fan girl was the last thing she needed even though she thought it was cute.

"You've already seen her, Ginny, and the poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked her and saw her scar. It's really there — like lightning."

"Poor dear — no wonder the poor girl was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform. I wonder if she knew what she is.."

"Never mind that, do you think she remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" A twin said sorrowfully.

Their mother suddenly became very stern, disregarding the sorrow in her son's voice that even Isobel could hear and she didn't like the favoritism the mother showed. That she didn't pay attention. Isobel found herself most of the time wishing for a mother figure or a true family member that actually liked her.. made her feel safe..

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though she needs reminding of that on her first day at school. I know she is - special - but you need to not rush her. That lion of hers was so tame.."

"I wasn't going to ask her, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts' toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved.

The door of the compartment slid open and the dreadlock boy came in, he seemed older then her and still holding the box that housed the giant spider. Maybe thirteen.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Isobel. "Everywhere else is full."

Isobel shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Isobel to the calm female lion cub that was laying it's head on her lap and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked.

"May I see it?" She pointed to the box, and when he opened it he expected her to scream at the sight of the giant tarantula, only to see her look at it curiously.

"Your a girl." Isobel raised an eyebrow that was a clear 'Really? Thanks for noticing, "I mean, you didn't scream.."

Shrugging, she said something was even more impressive to him, "Well they aren't that scary. Hate slimy snakes though. They give me the creeps."

"I'm Lee." She shook his out reached hand and smiled.

"Isobel."

The lion cub in her lap seemed to wake up then, out reached paw and claws at the tarantula.

Mistress, is this spider bothering you? Can I torment it?

Isobel giggled, and shook her head. Saphira was a protective vengeful little thing. "No."

Lee seemed confused, even more so when the cub seemed to pout and huff. "What?"

"Uh-" She knew it wasn't normal.. would he look at her like a freak? "I underst-"

The door opened againshowing the twins grinning as they looked at the two people in front of them when their similar green eyes with brown flecks widened at the protective lion cub that seemed it was trying to work on it's roar, having become inbetween the squeek and an actual roar.

Isobel rolled her eyes, "Yes, Saphira, because your squeek is really terrifying. Now sit down and shut up."

To the three boys surprise, the lion cub stopped at once, pulling out of her crouch to glare at the three of them from the corner.

"So, that was not weird at all.." Fred murmured underneath of his breath.

"You are full of mysteries, Isobel Potter."

Lee's wide eyed look made her want to smack the one she knew was George because of the scent, and one look at Saphira made her realize her thoughts wasn't far from her own.

Talk about awkward moment.. Here she thought she could really fit in and make friends without the fame that she didn't want to drag her down.

**Hope you will tell me what you think so far? Thank you for reading.**


End file.
